


【武藤肖】楔丸

by yuwenxin



Category: all肖途, 武藤肖, 隐形守护者 | The Invisible Guardian (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenxin/pseuds/yuwenxin
Summary: 预警：1.武藤OOC设定之对肖君真是真爱（？）2.内含cp：冯肖，果党高官x肖，徐肖，武藤肖3.终极NTR注意之只有武藤没吃到嘴4.多肉注意，开头血腥注意标题的《楔丸》是来自游戏《只狼》的梗，楔丸是狼的武器，其名隐含祈愿之意，寓意为忍者“即使是杀人的宿命，也不可舍弃仅有的慈悲之心。”  莫名觉得会很适合这个武藤肖，他们之间正是充满了不得已的杀戮，也彼此保留着仁慈，同时他们的相逢也本就因刀兵（战争）而起  说了这么多其实就是不会起标题瞎哔哔的，本篇就是狗血天雷重口的虐受身虐攻心爽文 嘻嘻
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

一·凌迟 

“肖先生，您很渴了吧？”

肖途被锁进密室后，到了深夜冯一贤才再次开门进来。虽然双手被绑在背后面对恶魔端来的水杯，但肖途实在渴的不行，同时也是破罐破摔顾不了那么多，低头就着他的手大口喝干净，抬起眼看向冯一贤，不过也没有说话。  
“肖先生，上海滩恐怕要变天了呢。”

肖途神色古怪地看着他：“什么变天？”

冯一贤坐了下来放下水杯，手指敲着桌面，神情里透出了兴奋：“领事馆高级干事肖途在自家附近遇害身亡，武藤领事雷霆震怒，宪兵队倾巢出动，正在全力搜索整个上海滩。”

肖途还没有明白这个疯子想做什么，皱起了眉：“怎么，冯先生是打算让我社会性消失？”

“其实本来我的确打算杀掉你的，不过我改了主意，这样应该会更有趣。”

肖途看着他的笑容有些毛骨悚然：“……你想干嘛？”

冯一贤站起身走到了房门口回头看：“你还记得阿秋吗？”

“那个你弄哑的夫人？”肖途往后缩了缩，不知为何心里更加发毛。

“那么不知道您还记不记得，我还说，她最近带给我的乐趣越来越少了。”

肖途浑身一悚，声音也提高了：“你把她怎么了？”

“哈哈，现在还没有怎么。”冯一贤打开了门走了出去，“这样美妙的过程，当然要请肖先生一同观赏。”

肖途愣住了，还没来得及肯定冯一贤究竟想做什么，没过一会那可怜无助的女人就被冯一贤也拖了进来， 冯一贤手上还提着一柄斧头，阿秋似乎也不明白发生了什么，但是还没等她辨明情况，后脑就被斧子劈中，惨叫了一声扑倒在地。  
肖途被绑在椅子上瞪大双眼，竟然有点被吓呆了的意思。

“肖先生也是见过大场面的人，不至于连死人也没瞧过吧？”

冯一贤举起斧子，对准阿秋的脖颈重重劈下，长发的头颅骨碌碌滚到肖途脚边，肖途终于失控地尖叫出声：“你干什么！住手！住手！”

冯一贤提着血淋淋的斧头看向肖途：“怎么，肖先生害怕了？”

他说着，从一边摆着刑具的架子上取下了锤子砸向尸体的肘关节，接下来拿了锯子开始分割尸体。

“你为什么要杀她！她是无辜的——她不是你夫人吗？住手，住手！你这个疯子，变态！”肖途只觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海，几乎要吐出来，可冯一贤还在如法炮制继续一块块切开肢体。

“这世道，无辜死去的人还少吗？”冯一贤叹了口气，看向别过脸去闭上眼睛的肖途，忍不住笑了一声，“肖先生，武藤领事还真是把你保护得好啊，我听说您的未婚妻在采访浅野博文的时候看他活剥人皮尚且能够微笑面对，您连女人都不如吗？”  
肖途呼吸发抖，大口喘了几下竭力评定平定了些情绪，睁开眼看向冯一贤：“你为什么要这样对我？”

见肖途多少冷静了些下来，冯一贤脸上居然也露出了兴奋又新上的表情，却还是走了回去继续切割尸体：“之前我跟肖先生提过，皇军上级的指示要在上海发动玉碎战。”

鲜血和着碎肉与油脂流了一地，肖途终于还是看不下去这样的场面，还是扭过了头闭上眼：“那跟我有什么关系？”

“可武藤领事对军部阳奉阴违，他有所牵挂，想明哲保身，害怕自己的家眷被战火波及，不愿意发动玉碎战。”冯一贤抓起断臂，开始一根根剁下手指。

肖途冷笑一声：“凡是人都有人性，谁像你这样。”

“所以只有让武藤领事无牵无挂，最好还能让他雷霆震怒，才能——”

“你难道觉得他的牵挂跟我有关？”肖途撑出了一个不屑的笑容，“武藤会为了我这么一个日本人的狗大动干戈？”

“当然了，肖先生，武藤领事现在疯了一样尸块丢进去，拉响了全城警报，宪兵队倾巢出动，正在全力搜捕凶手。”冯一贤终于把尸体切割得差不多，拖过了一旁的大盆子把尸块丢了进去。

“如果你执意要大喊大叫的话，我只好也割掉你的舌头。”冯一贤不忘警告，开始收拾地上的血迹，随后拖着盆子出了门。

室内还弥漫着血腥和油腻的气味，肖途被连熏带吓弄得头晕脑胀，坐在椅子上思考脱身方法。绳子绑的很紧，肖途挣扎了一会未果，更何况转念一想也不怎么容易逃出去，而冯一贤似乎还没有杀自己的打算，也许总能周旋一二。

正当肖途思忖的时候，冯一贤又端着一个碗回来，蹲在肖途面前把碗捧给他：“肖先生，来，吃点东西。吃了这个，你就是新的阿秋了。”

肖途看了一眼碗里的肉汤，却一眼看到了指节样的东西，吓得头皮一麻，一挣动顶翻了碗，失声叫了出来：“这是什么东西！我不吃，我不吃！你、你这个变态！”

冯一贤把碗放到一边，露出了笑容：“肖先生，冯某是怕您现在不吃点东西的话，一会会支撑不住。”

肖途一梗脖子：“怎么，你有什么酷刑？”

冯一贤蹲在肖途腿边，手里出现了一柄小刀，他伸手分开了肖途的双腿，刀尖顶在腿间，一点点割开了私密处的布料。


	2. 木驴

二、木驴  
“喂，喂、住手！你要干嘛！”肖途双腿踢蹬，心里其实已经颇为害怕，脸上却还是尽力保持镇定。

冯一贤脸上又露出了欣赏的表情：“实不相瞒，冯某也很好奇是什么样的身体可以让武藤领事这样的男人如此着迷。”他蹲下身来伏在肖途腿间，双手按着腿根将穴口完全暴露在空气中，手指按在上面揉弄了几下就试图往里侵入。从未被开拓过的穴口还极为紧致干涩，但第一根手指还是很快插入了进去，肖途却惨叫了一声，肌肉一下紧绷了起来夹得死紧。

冯一贤似乎也有些意外，手指微微搅动了几下问道：“肖先生还没有过经验吗？”

肖途疼得眼里泛泪，偏过头去并不回答。可这样的反应已经给了恶魔答案，冯一贤脸上露出了笑容，手指却也没有怜惜的意思继续蛮横地扩张：“看来我是肖先生的第一个男人，真是十分荣幸。”

肖途咬着牙语气里却已经有了哭腔：“你胡说八道！我、你、你才不是！我……我以前在日本留学的时候有、有男朋友……”

冯一贤忍不住失笑：“肖先生，这种事情多少还是看得出来的，您不必遮掩。”

肖途双颊通红，既是因为羞愤，更是因为缺少润滑的扩张带来的撕裂般的疼痛。虽然也受过枪伤，可肖途他其实是个挺怕疼的人，更何况是这样私密的部位带来的羞耻感。第二根手指加入进来的时候，肖途终于呜咽一声，止不住地开始掉眼泪。  
对于肖途的生涩，冯一贤显然非常满意，同时也补充了两句：“看来肖先生在武藤领事心中的地位比冯某想象的还要更高，我以为您只是领事的情人，现在看来，也许称作爱人更加准确？”

肖途半低着头，还有些泪水挂在浓密的长睫上颤动，身体在椅子上勉强挣扎哑声：“不要……放开我，放开我！好痛——冯一贤！你这个变态！”

冯一贤抬起身子要亲上唇瓣，肖途下意识一偏头躲开，让他亲在了脸上。

“呵呵，肖先生瞧不起我，对吗？”冯一贤眯了眯眼，手指陡然加速抽插起来。

肖途痛呼一声，哭得呼吸都在发抖：“住手……助手……呜……你、你杀了我！”

冯一贤对这样的反应很是满意，同时似乎也是想起了白天在领事馆见到的消沉而又愤怒的武藤，语气里也难得地多了几分自得：“我现在倒有点后悔，应该伪造一个奸杀的现场，武藤领事的反应一定会更加激烈。”

肖途又是疼痛又是羞耻，眼泪不住地往下掉，却还在嘴硬：“你现在伪造也不迟！”

冯一贤忍不住失笑：“现在可就只能做真的了。”

肖途汗水浸湿了鬓角，却还是强撑着冷嘲热讽：“你以为你做这些会对你的任务有帮助？会有人在乎？”

冯一贤不为所动，反而插进了第三根手指：“现在的事情，的确只是我的个人爱好。”他半跪在了肖途腿间，目光仔细观察着从未被人造访过的嫩红穴肉，手指一点点旋拧进入，肖途被这样的入侵弄得极为痛苦也极为难耐，仰着脖颈低声哀鸣。冯一贤复又抬起头慢慢亲吻肖途修长脖颈，逐渐移动到了唇边，一手扣着他的后脑亲吻上了唇瓣。

肖途只觉得要呕吐出来，可是连吓带饿再加上身下的侵袭让他实在使不出力气推拒，只能任由凶手在自己口腔中肆虐。很快他又感到体内的手指被抽了出来，取而代之的是另一个滚烫硬物。

肖途这下是真害怕了，用力挣扎了几下，神情甚至有些绝望：“不……你杀了我！你杀了我吧！”

冯一贤扶着他纤细腰身，一点点插入了从未被人进入过的湿红穴口，欣赏着肖途的神情。

从未被侵入的后穴传来撕裂般的疼痛，肖途的眼泪流得更凶了，仰着脖颈红唇微启，哭得犹如牡丹凝露，是惊心动魄的美艳。

冯一贤很快加快了抽插的速度，毕竟未经人事，肖途紧窄穴口很快见了血。但这样的伤口并没有让凶手心生怜悯，反而更让他兴奋起来，抽插的动作越来越快，一下下顶着深处软肉，一边搂着他后脑亲吻。

肖途努力偏开头哑声：“冯一贤……你、你给我住手， 武藤一定会杀了你……”

冯一贤一边继续顶弄一边忍不住失笑：“哦？可是肖先生才说武藤领事没那么在乎您，您怎么又……”

“变态……混蛋……放开我！冯一贤……呜——”肖途不断叫骂起来，不过他肚子里墨水虽多，骂人的词儿却实在没什么新意，反而更激人兽欲。冯一贤捏着肖途挺翘臀瓣揉弄了好几下，一边还出言羞辱起来：“看不出来肖先生还挺好调教的，不过这样插弄了几下，就湿成这个样子。”

肖途脑中混沌一片，听他这样说忍不住一愣，下意识低头看去，愣愣看着自己的私密处被一根粗壮硬物不断进出，带出不少粘液，湿红嫩肉也被操弄得时不时有些外翻，看得他心跳加速倍觉羞辱，却又移不开目光。“你胡说八道什么……啊！”

冯一贤握着肖途身下性器捋动起来，这一下更是羞得肖途满脸通红，双脚不停挣扎踢蹬，激人征伐之欲大起。冯一贤存心要他尽快泄出来，一边狠命撞击内壁一边快速捋动分身，前后夹击的风暴让只不过是初次的肖途刺激的泪水连连，更是因为在这恶魔的手下起了反应而觉羞耻。

“不……不……你不能这样……呜——”肖途眼睁睁地看着自己的性器在男人的手中流出白浊液体，忍不住想伸手捂住自己的脸，可是他偏偏又双手被绑在身后动弹不得，只好闭上眼睛。

可是他很快又被吓得睁开眼，胡乱扭动着身体挣扎：“不！不！你不能——”

冯一贤却也已经在他体内射了出来，随着有些软下去的性器的退出，初次就被使用过度的穴口开始流淌出一点精液，肖途看着愣了愣，又哭了出来：“混蛋……你怎么能这样……”

和平时精明干练衣冠楚楚的肖记者、肖干事不同，也和在侵犯开始前的囚徒肖途不同，优雅矜傲的气质荡然无存，却也不完全是被侵犯的痛苦悲惨的样子，带着些受了委屈的孩子气，是从未再他人面前露出的风景。

饶是冯一贤心中也忍不住升起了满足感，但他没有终止刑罚，他很少发泄欲望，却也正因此有足够的精力折腾肖途。

“不……不要了……放开我……”不知道被强制内射了多少次，肖途连哭的力气都没有了，虽然已经被解开了绳子，他也失去了反抗的能力，被兴奋得直喘粗气的男人压在长凳上从身后一次次进入，忍着眼泪哑声求饶。

失去意识之前，肖途隐约感觉又有什么东西取代了男人的性器插进他的后穴，自己也被摆成了难受的坐姿。不过他也无暇顾及，无力叫骂，不知为何，他心里居然隐隐期待着武藤来救他——不，不管是谁都好！

肖途最后的念头闪过，昏了过去。


	3. 拷问

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无望的爱情啊——天底下没有比爱情的责罚更痛苦的事，也没有比服侍它更快乐的事了——

三、拷问  
肖途昏昏沉沉，已经不那么想说话。这两日他几乎没有吃什么东西，既是因为绝望欲死，也是生怕冯一贤端来的会是人肉，而体内则几乎一直是被填满的状态——无论是真家伙还是假东西。

冯一贤在的时候，除了对他肉体的赞美，基本上是在喋喋不休他讲述武藤的焦急与难得的暴躁。

“肖先生，武藤领事的白头发都多了呢，呵呵。”

“肖先生，武藤领事今天又抓了人，拷问室都被或真或假的地下党塞满了。”

“肖先生，武藤领事没有尝过您的滋味，真的是太可惜了。”

“肖先生，武藤领事今天亲自去了四次拷问室，您知道他平常是不爱亲自干这样的脏活的。”

肖途气若游丝羞辱万分，更烦不胜烦，翻开眼皮瞪了他一眼，又道：“……既然这样，你这么对我，不怕武藤杀了你？纸包不住火……唔……”

“冯某的确还有一点期待呢。”

肖途不想再与这个脑回路异于常人的变态交流，破罐破摔地闭上眼，忍受生理上痛苦和快感的双重煎熬。可侵犯他的人又继续说着不堪入耳的话语：

“我还很期待武藤领事知道我这样进入肖先生的身体会是什么反应。”冯一贤一只手又摸上了他的胸口，“如果他知道我摸了你这里——”

“……”肖途无话可说，偏过头闭紧眼。

这次冯一贤的离开超过了整整一天，因此肖途也被反绑双手坐在角落的木驴上整整一天，身体被完全打开，腹中饥饿喉中干渴，神志也开始不清楚。

如果……如果有人来救救自己……

肖途昏昏沉沉地想着，也许是连日被男人的侵犯弄傻了，居然忽然闪过了一个念头：如果有人来救自己的话，自己倒是以身相许都愿意。

不过也许自己已经快要死掉了吧……死在这种东西上，想想也还真是太恶心了……

肖途失去了意识。

武藤觉得自己的心脏快要跳出来。

他不得不接受一些可怕的事实，比如在冯一贤抓捕了陆望舒并从其家中搜出文件之后，他不得不承认陪伴他几年的“知己”肖途是中共地下党，但他很快也就发现那具尸体并不是肖途，而始作俑者居然是上司极力推荐的冯一贤。

武藤选择了自己单独行动。

他几乎从未有过恐惧的感觉，可他在这所房子里却切切实实地感到恐慌。他害怕自己找到的仍然是肖君的尸体，可如果是活生生的肖途，自己又该怎么面对这个地下党？

可是不管怎么样，他总是想要去找到他。

虽然料想这里并不会有敌人出现，武藤还是忍不住按着刀柄搜查。

密室的位置其实并不难发现，无论是可以转动的花瓶还是敲击后像是空的质感，都并瞒不过他们这些搞谍报的人的眼睛。武藤深吸了一口气，他没有破译密码的心情，随手扒掉了书架间的书籍，拔出了腰间的武士刀向木质的书架用力劈砍下去。

武藤推开残破的书架，跨进了密室，里面的情景却几乎让他眼前一黑，差点闭过气去。

肖途在房间的另一端被反绑着双手，身上除了绳索一丝不挂，蜜色的肌肤上有明显的青紫和可疑的白色痕迹，双腿大开坐在刑具上，美丽的头颅低垂着，几乎让武藤怀疑他已经失去了生机。

“肖……君？”

武藤废了很大力气才走到了受刑者的身边，手指有些颤抖探到肖途的鼻下，好在还有轻微的呼吸。武藤难以直面这样的情景，胡乱解开了绳索，闭上了眼摸索着解下了自己的外套裹住肖途把他抱了起来。

“唔……”

也许是因为温暖拥抱，也许是因为器具的再一次摩擦，肖途睁开了眼睛。

他看着抱着自己的武藤，呆愣了一会，眼泪又不住地往下掉了起来，干渴了一天的嗓子带着哭腔和嘶哑：“领事……领事……救救我……救救我……是冯一贤、冯一贤他把我……呜——”

“没事了……没事了，我会让他得到应有的惩罚！”武藤搂着他抚摸背脊安慰，竟然也有流泪的冲动——不过他还是忍住了，深吸了口气低声，“不要怕，肖君，你已经安全了……”

安全吗？武藤心里一跳，可是此情此景，他实在没有心思也没有勇气去追究什么地下党的问题。

肖途亦为自己哭诉的真诚而讶异，更因敌人怀抱的温暖而恐慌，好在他的身体早就足够虚弱，让他能蜷缩起来，在武藤的怀抱里再次昏迷过去。

武藤抱着他回到车上，回到了武藤公馆。公馆的浴室里有足够大的浴缸，武藤小心翼翼取下了包裹的外衣，轻轻把怀里虚弱的躯体放进了热水。

武藤小心翼翼在水中分开肖途的双腿，被过度使用而红肿的某个部位轻轻碰开后流出了大量不明液体，场面颇有些凄惨而又色情。肖途轻轻呻吟了一声，皱起了眉哑着嗓子低语：“不、不要了……不行……不行……受不了了……放过我……放过我……”

“别怕，肖君，是我……”武藤轻声安慰着受害者，一边动作轻柔地抹去那些污垢。

武藤必须承认自己幻想过抱着赤裸的肖途的情景，他也并不怀疑这时候肖途绝对没有反抗他的力气，可是面对这样虚弱而显得可怜的肖途，他最终仍然是心疼压过了情欲。

清洗完毕后肖途已经又醒了过来，缩在被子里目光放空看着武藤，嘴唇泛白。武藤犹豫了一下问道：“冯一贤已经抓到了，你觉得……”

武藤还没有问完，肖途陡然尖叫了一声缩进被子，武藤叹了口气，只得哄着人好不容易睡了，自己独自前去了拷问室。

犯人却显得十分期待，冯一贤虽然被铐着，眼中却露出了兴奋无比的光芒：“领事，您终于来了，您打算怎么处置在下呢？”

武藤按着枪，皱眉似乎也有些不解：“冯一贤，你为什么要这么做？”

“您指的是我绑架了他，还是……都是吗？呵呵，冯某也很想尝尝肖先生这朵玫瑰是什么滋味。”冯一贤的嘴角兴奋地抽动着，让武藤也感到不可理喻与愤怒：“你也配！”

“哈哈哈——”冯一贤的笑声尖利起来，“也许我是不配，可是不管怎么样，冯某都已经尝过了，您知道这几天他在我身下是如何哭泣，如何发抖，如何愤怒，又如何哀求吗——”

武藤怒吼一声抓起边上的鞭子抽上了冯一贤的脸：“你给我闭嘴！我不是问你这个！”

冯一贤吃痛摔倒在地，却因为兴奋越说越大声：“他可真美啊，难怪领事您也会为他着迷，可是您碰过他吗？亲吻过他吗？看过他是如何在痛苦中绽放的吗？”

武藤一脚踩上了他的身体怒视：“我看应该把你的舌头割掉。”

武藤的力气很大，踩在胸口几乎让冯一贤难以呼吸，可他却还是嗬嗬笑出声来：“如果您对我的舌头、四肢之类的零件感兴趣，都可以拿走，只不过肖途不会再是以前的肖途了。”

武藤冷笑一声，脚上用了力碾下去：“肖君是不会被你这样的疯子玷污的。”

冯一贤咳出了一口血却更加状似疯狂：“玷污？反正他已经里里外外都是我的印记，就算您以后得到他——不，您还能得到他吗？”

武藤拔出了枪指着冯一贤的头颅：“看来你是真的想死，我还是不要和你这样的疯子浪费口舌了。”

冯一贤顿了顿，不死心地继续说：“冯某曾经听说过很多有趣的死法，不知道能不能亲身体验——”

武藤的枪顶上了他的脑门：“我对折磨你没有兴趣。”

“……好吧，真是遗憾。不过我还收集了许多抗日分子和投敌官员的名单，不知道……”

“你的东西，我会烧的一干二净。”

“哈……哈哈。”冯一贤的喉咙里又挤出了笑声，“那您知不知道，肖途是中共地下党？战争要结束了，他的身份暴露了，除非现在回去强暴他，否则您不可能得到他的，领事。”

武藤的眉梢微微一抖，但他并不愿意承认被这样的疯子说中：“这与你无关，也不能成为你伤害肖君的理由。”

冯一贤夸张地叹了口气，故意抒情的语气刺激得武藤极为不适：“无望的爱情啊——天底下没有比爱情的责罚更痛苦的事，也没有比服侍它更快乐的事了——”

武藤终于难以忍受，扣下了扳机。


	4. 审判

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “顾好你自己吧。你让我活着，我也要你活着，活着忏悔，活着赎罪。”

四．审判  
肖途留下的意志坚决，武藤大抵是出于尊重也出于的确无力，最终把他留在了上海。

直到武藤踏上东京军事审判法庭之前，他都再也没有见过肖途。

但是当他准备好了各种开脱减刑材料，轮到他的审判时，武藤忽然注意到陪审团中的中华民国代表中居然有一个熟悉的身影。

肖途脑袋上扣着的军帽分明绣着青天白日的图标，武藤不由得皱眉。在上海分别的时候，他们唯一一次真正真诚的谈话中，肖途曾经拒绝了他带他回日本的邀请，并且略带骄傲地向他诉说过自己的信仰。

“呵呵，领事，理想主义者怎么会屈服于另一个理想主义者呢。”肖途当时脸色都还苍白，冲他露出微笑，“既然您都知道了，我不能再靠敌人的施舍活着，甚至投向异国。”

武藤不认为这只狡猾而又坚定的兔子会改换信仰，如果真的会，他就不会拒绝自己带他回日本的提议。他把目光收了回来，专心应对自己的难关。

肖途的气质却的确有些变化。如果武藤的视力没有老化的话，他隐约觉得肖途似乎修了一对更加精致的眉，眼睛却垂着，整个人流露出了在他手上没有过的颓靡色彩。

“……本法庭决定判处武藤志雄有期徒刑，二十年。”

武藤在心底露出微笑，结局在他的意料之中，只要不是死刑，他就有回旋的余地。以他的了解，人类——尤其是中国人对新闻的记忆总是不太好，更何况他也未必能登上头版头条引起足够多的注意，只要过上几年，他会有办法出来——

而这样的代价，武藤其实也付出得心甘情愿。他曾经也对肖途说过，他并不像大多数抱着必胜决心的战争狂热者，他既然料想到失败的可能，自然也料想过失败的后果。

因此，武藤安然地伸出手让镣铐加身，来到了自己的牢房。

凭借打点好的关系，虽然武藤的确锒铛入狱，不过还寻到了一个安静的单人牢房，有柔软的床垫，某种意义上其实条件不差。但武藤没有住上几天，他的宁静就被打破了。

“……那边就是武藤志雄……好，呵呵，多谢了。”

甬道的另一头传来好几个人的脚步声和交谈声，武藤隐约听到了自己和肖途的名字，于是他睁开眼，有些疑惑地望向另一头。

来人靠近了，为首的是一个军衔最高的中年男子，他的身侧正是半垂着头、一身国民党军装的肖途。

武藤没有想到，分别并没有太久，他就能再见到肖途。

“啧啧啧……武藤领事，是吗？”为首的中年男子在牢门前站定，拍了拍肖途的肩膀，“郑处长，来见见你的老东家。”

“郑……？”武藤微微皱眉，心里疑惑更深，后面却有一人笑了笑补充，“这可是咱们郑副局长的干儿子，郑途郑副处长。”

这样的解释并没有解答武藤的疑惑，肖途站在门外，戴着白手套的双手轻轻握住了栏杆，同时也对他轻轻摇了摇头。武藤觉得肖君的气质似乎有微妙的变化，但转念念及过往六年，他终于能够察觉肖途的演技，于是他轻轻点了点头。

武藤虽然料想到这可能是肖君新一段的潜伏，但他并没能料想到接下来发生的事情。

“呵呵……你跟这鬼子倒是默契得很啊。”郑局贴在了肖途身后，手掌绕到前面来解开了肖途的皮带。长裤轻易地滑落在地，裸露出修长的双腿，然后是黑色的内裤也被剥落下来落在地上，肖途虽然似乎知道会这样，耳朵还是飞快地红了，低下了头。

“你们干什么！”武藤的身体下意识地挺直，犹如准备攻击的猛兽。

“啧……怎么，你真没尝过他的味道？”

肖途也许在来之前早就已经被扩张过，如此轻易地就被身后的男人进入，只是微微皱了皱眉，竟然很快吃下了大半，脸上浮现了恰到好处的潮红。

武藤又惊又怒，郑局却很快按着肖途的腰身顶弄了起来，年轻男子的身体配合地微微翘起，慢慢闭上了眼。

“卫兵！卫兵！”武藤站起身皱眉用日语高呼试图引起注意，不过显然他们也早就做好了准备，武藤的呼喊并没有引来任何人。

“啧啧……”郑局轻轻捏起肖途的下颌在他唇边吻了一下，“武藤还真是心疼你，你们俩真没睡过？”

“没……没有……”肖途喘息渐渐急促起来，声音却带着柔软的媚气，“……真的没有……啊！”

肖途的双手被其他人掰开，又被郑局用力一顶一下子扑在了另一人的怀里，双手被那人紧紧牵着，头颅垂在他腿间。随着那人把裤子解开掏出阳具顶在肖途嘴边，肖途还是忍不住有些难堪地朝武藤的反方向别过头去：“……王处，别……”

当肖途终于被一前一后进入的时候，武藤终于闭上了眼转过身背朝外向，但也没有说话，更没有如郑局等人料想的最佳结果一样向他们发起攻击，只是沉默。

“咕唔……嗯……”肖途的双手艰难地握着面前男人的根部，由于他也在主动挺弄，肖途的吸舔也十分艰难，时不时发出涎水的水声和呛咳声。郑局大概仍觉得只是这样的声响不够刺激武藤，故意撞击得更加用力，也抽打起肖途的臀瓣。

肉体撞击声、水声和那些男人的调笑声在囚牢中回荡，囚徒却挤出了一声冷笑：“肖途在我身边潜伏，是你们的英雄，可你们居然对自己的同胞做侵略者都没有做的事情，还真是可笑。”

肖途的双手也被其他人拉起来按在分身上，在他体内抽插的人则无论前后都加快了速度。肖途呜咽起来偏过头，不知道是故意的配合还是本能地哑声求饶：“别……义父，饶了我……啊！”

身后的男人用力顶在深处喷溅出来，肖途浑身一抖往前一扑，前面的王处忍不住哈哈一笑：“郑处这么喜欢我？投怀送抱起来了，还是你以前跟那个鬼子也这样？”

王处推着肖途按在牢门上，让他饱满白嫩的胸口被冰凉的铁栏杆挤压摩擦着。肖途此处敏感，强烈的刺激和屈辱让他几乎忍不住掉下泪来。  
泪水后武藤的背影显得模糊，昔日在他面前高高在上的领事此刻是阶下囚，但肖途自己的处境某种意义上却比囚徒还要悲惨。肖途隐约看见武藤握紧双拳，不禁含着生理泪水无声而笑：他在为自己而愤怒吗？  
那可真的不必。  
肖途能感觉到自己的身体已经可耻地感到快感，而自己的心理居然也的的确确升起了对武藤报复的快意。他趴在栏杆上先是无声地微笑，随着身后顶弄然后喷射的男人换了一个又一个，肖途也不知道被迫高潮了几次，最后尖叫里都混着淫乱的笑声，他的阳具一半伸过了栏杆，高潮喷洒的东西落在里面，不知道武藤会怎么想。

男人们拍了拍跌坐在地上的肖途的脸蛋，笑了笑大发慈悲地道：“跟你的老东家好好叙叙旧，我们在外面等你。”

军靴的声音远去，肖途背靠着牢门，抬手轻轻擦了擦脸上沾着的精液痕迹。武藤没有回头来，肖途也没有。他们隔着囚笼沉默，在难得的重逢里。  
肖途胡乱套上了衣服，摸索着从衣袋里掏出了烟和火柴，又吸起了烟，随即吐出了一句语气轻佻的话：“你说你喜欢我，为什么不救我？”  
“后悔没有跟我来了吗？”武藤反问。  
肖途摇了摇头，吸了几口后把烟头扔在地上，站起了身：“顾好你自己吧。你让我活着，我也要你活着，活着忏悔，活着赎罪。”


	5. 释放

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在走出餐厅的时候他忍不住想，自己的骨子里也许的确是肖途痛恨的侵略者，他的的确确会从毁灭中获取快感。

五、审判  
一九五八年，东京。  
武藤合上了手里自己作序的书，轻轻叹了口气，看向自己女儿：“这几年，你有打听到肖君的消息吗？”想起什么似的，他又补充了一句，“……他现在可能叫郑途。”  
纯子放置鲜花的手顿了顿，轻轻摇了摇头 ：“我得到的消息并不比您多，国军败退台湾之后，就没有肖君的下落了，希望，他可以回到自己的阵营的怀抱吧？”  
武藤咳嗽了两声，十年牢狱，因病假释的借口半真半假，至少他的身体的确大不如前了。他闻言却轻轻笑了一声：“我倒希望他没有回去，那样，也许此生还能再找到他。”  
纯子默然点头，她的父亲虽然温和，却也固执，早在武藤靠在椅上给她讲述他们的故事的时候，她也早就听出了他们奇特的关系，那种关系并不能仅仅用敌人或上下级就能够概括。  
更何况，有时候人老了不一定会看开，反而比年轻人更加固执——这一点，纯子也在自己父亲的身上深刻体会过。

一九六零，旧金山。  
这会的武藤固然没有在上海的志得意满，但也比在牢狱中要精神。这些年来，他当然仍旧没有得到肖途的消息——要知道乱世中一个特务的下落并不容易，即使现在战争已经结束，但日本与中国大陆的交通却反而没有恢复。  
武藤出狱后不久就曾去台湾寻找那位“军统保密局科长郑途”，不过即使“郑途”是在保密局两年内就一路从科长升到副局的传奇人物，他居然也只能听到郑途似乎远渡重洋到了美国这么不具体的消息。他甚至也听说了别的说法，比如郑途早已受不了那样腐败压抑的气氛而吞枪自杀，但这样的话武藤不愿意去相信——  
他知道那个小骗子没那么容易死。  
然而人海茫茫，失去了领事的权力又是在异国他乡，要找一个也许隐姓埋名的特务，又谈何容易？  
这是武藤来美国的第三个月，来旧金山的第四天，没有找到肖途的下落，但却有一个意外的收获——某个老熟人现在到了美国依旧是华人圈子里大名鼎鼎的人物，找他并不费力。  
武藤在中餐厅门外看了看，大跨步走了进去，招待他的是一个烫了卷发的华人少女，大抵是因为武藤是华人面孔似的，少女没说英文，而是武藤以往在上海听到过的沪上口音：“先生需要点什么？”  
“……扬州炒饭。”武藤指了指菜单，停了一会又叫住了少女，“这里的老板是不是徐先生？我有些事情，想请教他。”  
十几年未再去讲中文，武藤的口音变得有些更加滞涩古怪，少女奇怪地看了他一眼，不过也答应了：“好嘞，阿拉去瞧瞧干爹在不在。”  
武藤道了谢，盯着窗外人流，似乎企图从里面找到点什么。过了一会儿，少女把炒饭给他送了上来，也带来了消息：“干爹还没回来哩，您稍坐一会，应该不会很久。”  
武藤答应了一声，忽然听到不远处传来玻璃碎掉的声音。少女比他反应更快，回头看见那名青年摔了花瓶，忙不迭凑上去打扫：“哎呀，小妈，干爹说了叫你不要出来嘛，你的身体……”  
武藤拿起餐具的手停住了，愣愣地看向那名青年。  
十五年了。  
十五年带走了武藤的黑发和仅剩的朝气，但岁月似乎没有在他的肖君身上留下过多痕迹，他穿着简朴的长衫，不像以前一样梳着油头那般正式，但毛茸茸的乌发却更显可爱。他也看向了自己，原本无奈的眼神里出现了震惊，修长的双手无措得不知如何摆放，而有点发抖起来。  
肖途双唇也在微微颤抖，他最不想面对的人在如此多年后居然再次出现在他的面前，他震惊于武藤的执拗，某种意义上，他低估了自己在武藤心中的位置，所以他并没有想过武藤还会出现在自己面前。他眼睁睁地看着头发花白的日本男人霍然站起身朝自己自己走来，捉住了自己的手，自己居然也没有收回。

晓晓的神情里出现了敌意，她也想起了干爹徐先生曾提起的那位日本领事，咳了声出言提醒了：“这位先生，您来找徐先生，还是……”

“不用麻烦徐先生了。”武藤收回了手，目光却依旧留在肖途身上，“我就是来找肖君的。”

“哦……干爹和小妈也好事将近啦，您要是讨喜酒，那倒是可以。”晓晓跑到了肖途身边来抱着他的手撒娇，“小妈，侬啥时候搬去干爹房里呀？”

肖途脸上一红，连忙把手往回抽：“晓晓，外人面前休要胡说。”

“外人”和“小妈”这样的两个称呼都刺激到了武藤的神经，他垂下的手不由自主握了拳，好一会才艰涩地重新开口：“肖君和徐先生……”

“哎呀。”晓晓拉着肖途的手笑眯眯看向武藤，“干爹和小妈老早就认识，而且太平洋让那么大的风浪，要不是干爹拼死带他回来——”

“晓晓！”肖途满脸通红，终于忍不住出言训斥，“我都说了不要乱叫了！”

晓晓吐了吐舌头哼了声：“那他到底是谁呀？”

肖途看了一眼武藤，一时语塞，后出里却又钻出了另一个熟人：“晓晓，怎么还不过——操！”

丁力锡把厨师帽一撂，怒气冲冲地闯过来横在了肖途和武藤之间：“你他妈还以为这儿是你的上海滩？你还敢来找肖途，安的什么心？这里不欢迎你，赶紧滚！对了，晓晓，你赶紧去街上把大哥找回来，他妈的鬼子都来抢他老婆了！”

“嗯，丁叔！”晓晓退了两步，跑出去找伙计去街上找人，丁力锡则还是警惕非常，横在肖途和武藤中间充满敌意地看着武藤。

武藤轻轻吸了口气，改用日语缓缓道：“看来我打扰了肖君的生活。”

肖途顿了顿，随后也用依然流利的日语回答道：“没有，武藤君请坐吧，尝尝丁哥的手艺。”

武藤依言随着肖途坐下和他一起看起了菜单，丁力锡没想到肖途的态度竟然如此温和，愣了愣凑过来敲了敲桌子：“诶诶诶，肖途，你怎么还真跟这鬼子聊上了，你忘了他以前怎么对咱们的！”

肖途的眼里带着些歉意：“我跟他说清楚，也好跟徐先生交代，你说是不是？”

厨房那边又传来了叫丁力锡的声音，他只得恼怒地瞪了武藤一眼，手里的大勺在他脑门上指了指：“姓武藤的，你给老子有点分寸，这儿可是咱们的地盘！”

武藤转过头看着丁力锡离开，又叹了口气：“……徐先生，也许真的可以让你幸福。”

肖途轻轻挑了挑眉：“武藤领事什么时候也会说这么消极的话了？”

武藤也看向他微微挑了挑眉：“这也是拜肖君所赐，让我知道……其实我有很多力所不能及的事情。”

他们的话题变得非常难找，曾经他们之间充满欺骗，以至于现在很难坦诚。肖途虽然能言善辩，但在这时候的武藤面前却也有些讷然，立场与理智为他种下恨意，可他也曾经非常清晰地感受到过他的情意——这样的抵死纠缠，肖途虽然不至于对侵略者怀有愧疚，却也的确很难面对。

“哪个要抢我的老婆？”

徐先生风风火火闯进来的时候还是带着昔日的威严，话里也带着乡音，过来揽住肖途瘦削是我肩膀眯起了眼：“我道是谁，原来是武藤领事，要是来讨喜酒喝，我倒也不那么介意，只是……”

武藤虽然在回答徐先生，却仍然看着肖途：“我只是想看看肖君过得好不好，如果……现在看起来，肖君的处境也许比我更好，并……不需要我操心。”

肖途也轻轻靠在徐先生的臂弯里低着头，微微笑了笑：“……不是说好不要铺张的吗，不过武藤君要是想来……也不是不可以。”

武藤的双手在桌下握成拳又分开，慢慢吐出一口气。

他的肖君——不，其实肖途从来都并非是他的，只不过是从前的权力以及他的一厢情愿带来的错觉。他有些想去讥刺徐先生比肖途大上二十岁的年龄，但很快也想到自己和肖君也并非同龄人，于是他终于能够转开了话题，缓缓从包里取出了一本书：“……很抱歉，打扰了肖君的生活，纯子的书出版了，我找肖君……是想替她把这本书交给你。”

肖途盯着那本《时代的虚言》，慢慢伸出手去接。他们两人手指都修长，书本却不大，肖途接的时候指尖和武藤的相碰，两人都烫着般猛地缩回了手，书一下掉在了桌上。

徐先生看在眼里，伸手去把那本书拿了起来：“我倒也听说了些，里面有不少写小途的故事的？”

武藤的神情恢复了平静，话里却多了点挑衅的味道：“有一些篇章写我和肖君的故事。”

不知道是由于他的汉语仍带着古怪的日式口音还是他故意为之，“我”字被加了重音，肖途脸色微微一白，慢慢低下了头。

看到他们的脸色挂不住，武藤的心里居然生出了快意。在走出餐厅的时候他忍不住想，自己的骨子里也许的确是肖途痛恨的侵略者，他的的确确会从毁灭中获取快感。

后记

“晋林……”

肖途坐在花阴下，伸出手遮在眼前，低声唤道，“时间不多了吧。”

徐先生想开口去安慰点什么，但是他最清楚肖途的身体状况。枪伤在太平洋的旅程上拖延了太久太久，其实早已是沉疴难返，他也实在不知道该说点什么。漂亮的青年身上几乎没有什么岁月的痕迹，气色却一天天都比他们初见时差下去。

“到时候，记得把我送回上海。”肖途躺在椅子里歪了歪头，唇角露出明媚笑容，“这对咱们徐帮主来说，可不是什么难事吧？”他低下头，手里轻轻抚摸着手里那本红色书本的封面。

漂洋过海的日语书本在他手里不过待了两年，却也翻得很旧，徐先生并看不懂日语，有时也不得不承认自己的确看着肖途老翻这本书有些吃味，但他却又的确没有再探问过一句武藤的消息。

武藤也的确不知道，他们重逢之后，肖途的生命已然只剩下短短几年。

“老徐。”

肖途的喘息有些急促了，他微微眯起眼看着透过树荫的天光，脸色却泛着白。

“怎么了？”徐先生急急忙忙挨过来，肖途轻轻叹息了一声，似乎快要闭上了眼睛：“好红啊……”

“红？”徐先生一愣，顺着他的目光看去。

树荫透出浅金色的光，天空却是澄澈如洗的蓝色，并无一丝红。


End file.
